


Be Blamed - 2

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Identity5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Be Blamed - 2

09

初尝情事的佣兵先生虽然手法笨拙，但他到底知道alpha与omega的交配是怎么一回事。他从皮尔森的舌头，到嘴唇，到下巴，到喉结，到锁骨一一吻过，接着流连到了浅色的乳头。他几乎是迫不及待地吮吸了上去，他用粗糙的舌苔碾过敏感的乳尖。克利切闷哼了一声，年轻的alpha显然受到了鼓励，他讨好似的卖力地舔舐着并且不时地用舌尖绕着乳头打转。

克利切-皮尔森的乳头敏感极了，他的眼角渗出了泪水，下体分泌出的液体也打湿了内裤。他情不自禁把手伸进内裤里抚慰自己勃起的阴茎。萨贝达松开了克利切的乳头。他的乳头经过一轮舔舐之后因为充血肿胀了些且颜色也是娇艳欲滴。突然暴露在空气中的乳头颤巍巍地立着，被唾液打湿了之后更是敏感。克利切显然不想萨贝达温暖湿润的口腔离开他的乳头，他揪着alpha的头发把对方的脸按在自己的胸口。alpha的舌头则听话地再次缠上了敏感的乳尖，克利切满足地叹了一口气。

萨贝达一边在皮尔森的胸口留下密密麻麻的亲吻，一边急不可耐地解皮带。他把皮带“哐当”一声丢在地板上，急躁地拉下拉链开始撸动自己的小兄弟，然后又凑上去追逐皮尔森的唇瓣，与他交换了一个限制级的吻。

他用力地扯下了皮尔森的裤子——连同内裤一起，把躺在床上的omega的下身扒得干干净净。克利切仿佛听到了他内裤松紧带在失去弹性前发出的哀鸣。

“操，操，你真他妈的是个混蛋。“

“呼......哈...“佣兵喘着粗气，他的脸变得通红而这一次并不是因为害羞，“再，再多说几句......”

“哈？你这小子难道喜欢dirty talk的吗？？真没想到——啊！操，操你！杂种你他妈的——“皮尔森突然开始破口大骂。奈布-萨贝达在皮尔森身体里伸进两根手指微微撑开了湿濡的穴口，就想把自己精神十足的性器往里边塞。皮尔森虽然下体湿得不行，但这并不意味着他为这个傻逼佣兵的进攻做好了准备。

他还没好好做过扩张，两根手指加上alpha的阴茎这显然是行不通的。

奈布满头大汗，他的性器抵在那天堂的入口，可到底还是进不去。

皮尔森又气又痛，他暴躁地拍开了佣兵握着性器的手，然后起身不耐烦地把他推进了枕头堆里。刚刚还兴奋得和什么似的萨贝达似乎又变回了不知所措的呆滞的花栗鼠。

 

10

“不准动。“克利切-皮尔森现在浑身散发着一股危险的味道。萨贝达真的搞不懂，到底谁才是那个该在床上持主导的alpha。

克利切像个脱衣舞女那样脱掉了身上皱巴巴的外套还有衬衫，他身上脱了个精光——除了那条歪歪扭扭的领带。他满不在乎地让黑色的布条松散地挂在他赤裸的胸膛上。奈布看得双眼发直，默默地吞了下口水。

“不准动。“克利切重复了一遍。他俯下身，把那个勃起的大小狰狞的性器握在手里。小萨贝达看起来十分健康且精神，颜色还有形状都是克利切中意的。完全勃起的小萨贝达微微上翘，克利切已经想象到把他塞到屁股里，这小家伙能一下蹭到令他高潮的一点。

他凑上去从那根肉棒的根部向上亲吻，接着用力在顶端吮吸了一口。萨贝达滚烫的性器在皮尔森的手里弹跳了一下。他抓住一个松软的枕头抱在胸前，把下半张脸都埋在了里面。眼前的景象实在过于色情，这甚至超过了他最过分的想象。他不是没有做过把一个omega压在身下的梦，他能幻想的最过的也不过是不同的交合体位。像皮尔森这样给他口交的架势，他是怎么也没意料到的。

梦里的omega羞涩且腼腆，软绵绵的可以随意任人摆布。而跟前的这个omega大胆又主动，脾气暴躁可整个人却又是说不出的火辣。皮尔森明显不是那种会把主权让给alpha的那类，他是把alpha当作伺候自己的按摩棒的那类。

“这就害羞了吗，佣兵先生？“克利切嘴角微微扬起，声音里还带着些嘲讽。

“......不，当、当然不，“奈布的声音有些沙哑，他有些生自己的气，他怎能在一个omega面前露怯，“你做的还不够。”

萨贝达丢开抱着的枕头，强装镇定地捏住了克利切的下巴，后者的眼里满是调笑。

“你...你应当给它一个法式接吻。“他自暴自弃地说出了这辈子第一句黄色诨话。

 

11

“遵命，佣兵老爷。“

没有给奈布一丁点儿缓冲的时间，克利切-皮尔森的双唇裹住了他的龟头，他的舌尖在铃口撩拨了几下，接着一口吞下了大小壮观的小萨贝达。如同潮水般的快感席卷了佣兵的大脑，几乎要冲溃他那名叫理智的堤坝。

克利切卖力地吞吐着，每一次都模仿着性交的力道，直吞到底。要想完整用口腔包裹住萨贝达可观的性器着实有些难度，当他的嘴唇触及到那根肉棒的根部时，他的喉管里已经塞得满满当当。奈布强忍着在克利切嘴里抽插的想法，太舒服了，温热潮湿的口腔用力地挤压着他的阴茎，让他阴茎上的每一寸皮肤都得到了极致的照顾。尽管克利切的口腔似乎和佣兵的性器中间已经再无空隙，可omega的舌头如同水一样活动自如。omega的喉咙用力包裹着那根肉棒时，他的舌头也没闲着，他仔仔细细地舔过了每一寸他的够得到地方。他的舌头如同画笔一般勾勒着这根肉棒上肌肉的纹理、凸起的青筋、以及越来越坚硬且膨胀的形状。

不，忍不住了，萨贝达实在受不了了，他抬了抬腰身，在omega的嘴里顶弄了几下。克利切发出一声呜咽，胀大的阴茎塞得他更难受了，他的牙关十分酸涩，更不用说那打乱他口活儿节奏的顶弄让他有些招架不住。他眯着眼睛有些警告般地看了看萨贝达，对方的脸上已经布满了情欲。

年轻的alpha的自制力显然所剩不多了，他得在对方彻底失去理智之前做好准备。

克利切俯趴着，高高翘起了自己的屁股，往自己的屁眼里插进两根手指混着越来越多的体液搅弄着。长期单身的omega在取悦自己的方面很有一套，他想象着自己独自发情的时候会枕着偷来的alpha的内衣，从一根手指，到两根，到三根，到肛塞，到拉珠，到假阳具，他都会一一塞到自己的小穴里，从各种刁钻的角度刺激自己的敏感点。

而现在，他面前正摆着一个货真价实的alpha和他粗壮的阴茎。

他要做的就是准备好自己。

那湿润的入口翕合着，肠道内壁湿热且紧致，并且在渴求什么更加粗长更加炽热的东西顶进去。他需要空气，他需要呼吸。克利切把奈布的性器吐出来一半，稍稍喘了口气，他没太大精力再用力地去讨好那根颜色越来越鲜艳的肉棒。

克利切一手抓着自己的半边屁股，想把入口打开得更大些，这样他就能顺利地塞进三根手指的全部。他用心地开拓者自己，仔细地抚慰由外而内的每一寸肠肉。他里面的水越来越多了，已经开始变得松软的入口显然承受不住这清亮粘稠的液体，一点点地流到他的手掌到手腕。他一边浅浅地吞吐着，一边直截了当地按住自己最敏感的一点，开始反复按摩揉搓。如同电流一般的快感从他的脊髓直冲大脑。

不够，完全不够，皮尔森的身体开始战栗。他的肠肉开始疯狂地迎合他手指的每一次抽插，同时又不满足于此。他每一次抽离自己的手指时，贪婪的甬道又纠缠上来咬得更紧。他需要更大地、更火热的、能把他撕碎的东西进入他，取悦他，用力地操他。

克利切的脑子开始变得热乎乎的，但他知道自己的屁股已经准备好了。他抬起头来吐出那根沾满了唾液的亮晶晶、湿淋淋的阴茎，又亲昵地舔了舔那萨贝达饱满的囊袋。他抽离了自己的手指，坐起身来。

克利切双腿叉开跪在奈布-萨贝达的腰侧，他掰开自己屁股，露出了湿漉漉的一张一合的入口。

“准备好了吗，小处男？“

 

12

皮尔森握住了刚刚侍弄了许久的萨贝达的阴茎，拇指轻轻碾了碾敏感的龟头，然后慢慢坐下身蹭了蹭臀缝。

“快点......”奈布的沙哑的声音里充满了情欲，他的双手在克利切的大腿上游走。这个omega的腿并不那么富有弹性，然而奈布仍旧着迷地揉捏着他的大腿。

皮尔森撩拨够了佣兵这才把精神无比的小萨贝达先生抵在后穴上。他一边按揉着入口的褶皱，一边慢慢地坐下，感受着每一寸褶皱都因为被硕大的阴茎进入而被撑得平滑。克利切觉得里面越来越涨，他低头看到那根已经塞着一截在里面的性器还有一大段暴露在空气当中，不禁抱怨起alpha的尺寸。

年轻的alpha把这权当作赞美，他扯着克利切的领带把他拉向自己想亲吻那张带着坏脾气的脸，后者重心不稳地撞在萨贝达健壮的胸膛上。埋在后穴里的阴茎因为这个动作又滑了出去，他刚刚花了好大功夫才塞进去这么一截。皮尔森撑起身来，气急败坏地叫嚷道：“你到底要不要操我？！”

“...要，当然要.......”萨贝达凑上去亲吻皮尔森皱在一起的眉毛，又讨好地舔舔他的眼皮。omega的信息素此时变得更加美味了。萨贝达把鼻子贴在皮尔森的脖子上用力呼吸着他的味道,皮尔森则没好气地再一次抓住了alpha的肉棒贴在自己的屁股上。

他这回也不那么有耐心了。克利切的身体里痒痒的，急切地需要alpha的阴茎来止痒。他把那根肉棒塞进去一个龟头然后对准了角度，一坐到底。

这让两人都闷哼出声。

alpha的心脏疯狂地跳动着，震得他耳膜生疼。太舒服了，这是他从未感受过的天堂。他想永远把这个omega钉在自己的阴茎上，他想让自己的小兄弟在那个漂亮的屁股里疯狂抽插，把克利切-皮尔森插得汁水四溅。对了，他还想坐在写字台前让克利切戴着贞操带蹲在他的双腿之间给他口交，最好能吸到他灵魂出窍，他要克利切含着他的阴茎呜咽，要看到这个omega含糊不清地想要开口求饶，而他的回应将是毫不理会地扣着omega头发凌乱的脑袋在他的口腔里继续大开大合。

“你...你知道吗……”萨贝达不合时宜地开口，“你的口活儿起码得拿一个奖。”

“这我清楚。”克利切满脸都染上桃红色的情欲，但他看起来满不在乎，他双手撑着床在调整那根阴茎在他身体里的位置。他用肠肉绞了绞那根阴茎，小萨贝达翘起的的茎身微微蹭到了克利切的前列腺。他呻吟了一声接着舒服地呼了口气，开始揉捏自己胸前艳红的乳粒。“哈...嗯...该取什么名呢，最佳口活儿奖？嗯....你慢一点，让我适应一下....呃啊....你太大了……”

奈布蹭了蹭克利切的胡子表示同意。他咬了咬克利切的扬起的脖子，顺着那好看的脖颈向下，他半是亲吻半是啃咬他的锁骨，留下了一连串暗红色的印记。

湿滑柔软的甬道让萨贝达先生有些耐不住了。他不等克利切有所动作便主动顶了顶腰，克利切发出了甜蜜的叫声。

克利切的臀瓣蹭着佣兵的胯部还有滚圆的囊袋，他像骑马那样试探性地骑了几下佣兵的肉棒，太棒了太舒服了，快感立刻变得波涛汹涌，紧致的甬道里面如同失禁一般又涌出了一波粘稠的液体打湿在alpha的龟头上。克利切-皮尔森伏下来趴在奈布的胸膛上，他感受着饱满圆润的胸肌摩擦着他的乳头：“可以...了，嗯你可....可以动了......啊......”

奈布像花栗鼠抱着浆果那样抱着这个omega，他顶着腰身开始高频率地抽插着克利切-皮尔森。房间里回荡着“咕啾咕啾”的水声，混杂着萨贝达的气喘声以及皮尔森时而高昂时而低泣的呻吟。

“...啊好棒，再...再快点...”皮尔森不由自主地绞紧那根肉茎，他的理智几近支离破碎。他抱紧了佣兵的脖子，后者搂着克利切的腰在枕头堆里微微坐起身来。角度的变换，让alpha的阴茎埋得更深了。奈布将性器微微抽出些再粗暴地操进去，皮尔森的体内一阵痉挛刺激得他说不出话来，他蜷起了脚趾，努力地迎合着佣兵抽插的律动。

奈布每一次都精准地碾过了让皮尔森的呻吟为之变调的一点，一次又一次将他送上愉悦的巅峰。克利切手脚发软，他搂着alpha脖子的双手胡乱地挠着alpha的背，可他实在使不上什么劲儿，这个举动只能让佣兵的性欲更加强烈。

奈布-萨贝达此时萌生出了从未有过的占有欲，他想要宣布对皮尔森的主权，他想要操哭皮尔森，想要标记皮尔森，想要皮尔森失去对他说“不”的权利。

他放慢了抽插的频率，甚至将性器抽出了一大半。克利切不懂他在干什么，只是不满地想要把那根操得他舒服得要命的肉棒重新吸回他的屁股里。

 

13

佣兵先生对克利切-皮尔森的抱怨置若罔闻。他解下了克利切挂在脖子上已经被汗水沾湿了的领带。

“你要干什么？“克利切抓着小萨贝达想塞进自己的屁股里继续未完的活塞运动，他的肉穴被操开了，现在失去了那根肉棒空虚得很。

“闭上眼睛，放松。“alpha的信息素和声音极具安抚力，克利切的基因让他服从了佣兵。萨贝达拉着克利切修长的胳膊背到身后，将那根黑领带一圈圈地缠上了交叠在一起的手臂，等omega意识到发生了什么的时候已经晚了。皮尔森尝试着动了动胳膊，发现这天杀的佣兵已经用领带把他绑了个结实。

“你想干什么？？“他的声音染上了一丝恐慌，从前的生活让他厌恶又惧怕失去自由的感觉。他不该放下警惕的，不该因为这个alpha的温柔还有俊俏让自己的感性取代了理性，不该被佣兵该死又美味的信息素迷得神魂颠倒。他从来没有像现在一样厌恶自己作为omega的事实。

“我担心——“萨贝达顿了顿，“我担心你会不喜欢我接下来做的事情。”

“操，你这个疯子快、快松开我。“皮尔森不喜欢超出他控制的事情，更不喜欢自己为人鱼肉的感觉，”如果我会不喜欢你做的事情那也许你他妈的就不该做！“

奈布-萨贝达温柔地按摩了下皮尔森的肩膀还有脖子，然后用不容置疑的力量把后者按到了床上。克利切不得不扭过脖子才能呼吸，他的双手背在身后，臀部高高翘起，光溜溜的下半身暴露在佣兵的视线里一览无余。

“你他妈的到底要干什么？“

萨贝达没有回答他。他双手抓着皮尔森的屁股开始揉捏，这个男人虽说有点儿瘦，屁股上的肉也不够丰满，可手感却意外的好。omega的后穴一片水光，因着他方才粗鲁的抽插，难以合上，只能一张一合开着小口可怜巴巴地等着alpha的肉茎的进攻。

佣兵接着再次进入了omega，而后者的情绪显然有些抗拒，尽管如此，他的身体依旧热情如初，奈布的进入到底还是畅通无阻。奈布半个身体压在克利切身上，重心基本上都在胯部。克利切又被插得满满当当，这个角度以及这个深度让他不禁怀疑萨贝达是不是要连同他的卵蛋一起塞进来。

没有任何提示，年轻的alpha开始大开大合地抽插，他的囊袋拍打在皮尔森的屁股上啪啪作响。他不作任何暧昧的技巧，每一次都又狠又快撞击着omega敏感的部位。克利切发出一声声类似哽咽的呻吟，他的理智被干得涣散，他的每一寸皮肤都极为敏感。萨贝达喷在他脖子上的吐息或是滴落在他腰窝里的汗水，此时都能要了皮尔森的命。

整张大床因为这样激烈的性事“吱哑吱哑”的响。奈布凑到了克利切的耳边，他吮了下后者的耳垂，接着慵懒地说：

“我想标记你。“

皮尔森原本被情欲弄得混沌的大脑登时清醒了：“什么！你说什么！放、放开......”

“我说，“佣兵吐字清晰地说，”我要标记你。“

“你、你这个狗杂种...嗯啊，放...呃啊你、你这个卑、卑劣的小人！放、放开......啊啊啊！“克利切的屁股被那根粗壮的肉柱钉在床上，他的双手失去了自由，下身也承受着萨贝达的重量，整个人动弹不得。他惧怕，他惧怕称为任何人的所有物，尤其是这个才见过第一次的此时粗暴的alpha。

萨贝达像仿佛这辈子只能做一次爱那样操干着皮尔森，暧昧的水声以及愈来愈快的抽插频率以及那浓重的信息素以及萨贝达健壮的肉体的拍打，几乎让皮尔森忘记了自己处在何等危险的境地。克利切充血的阴茎夹在他的小腹还有床垫中间，随着身上的人的运动而被摩擦着，加上后穴源源不断的快感，他的身体已经承受不住如此之多的狂欢。

随着大脑中噼里啪啦的斑斓，克利切-皮尔森射精了。

他满头大汗，大口喘着粗气。他的阴茎经过一两波射精之后已经完全疲软下来，后穴里酥酥麻麻的依旧还在向他的大脑传输着快感。奈布的肉茎依旧坚硬着，他还在皮尔森的体内来来回回地开拓着。克利切找不到一丝的力气，他就像个被玩坏了的娃娃一般任人摆布。瞅准了这点，萨贝达一个猛地冲刺，他的龟头卡进了克利切-皮尔森的生殖腔。克利切意识到这一点以后惊慌失措，他努力地想把alpha挤出去，可肠肉确与他所想不一地绞紧那根粗壮火热的阴茎，引导着那份坚硬进入更加柔软的天堂。

“啊，嗯啊...求、求求你......啊...不...不要标、标记克利切.....“omega的声音里已经带上了哭腔，他什么也干不了，他无法阻止这个alpha，不管是射精在他的生殖腔里亦或是标记他。他能做的只有祈求奈布-萨贝达还有点儿良知可以放过他。

然而事与愿违。

奈布-萨贝达一口咬上了克利切-皮尔森脖子上的腺体，同时在他的体内大力冲刺了几下，尽数泄在了omega那温热的生殖腔里。

 

14

还未成年的奈布-萨贝达顺利地成为了一名正式的雇佣兵，他一如众人所料地成为了一名活动敏捷且悄无声息的侦查手。

昔日里与他同样优秀的同窗成为了他值得托付后背的同伴，而那些混得远比他差劲儿的雇佣兵则绞尽了脑汁在背后讥讽他。认识他的人都记得他还是训练兵时的羞涩和沉默，还有干的一些蠢事，这尽数成为了众人闲时的笑料。

萨贝达在某一次考试当中不仅为了不让一个不值钱的omega被循环使用头脑发热地标记了他，还让他给狠狠地暴揍了一顿，最后人也没捞着还白白损失了一年的佣金。

他其实不是没有怨恨过那个叫克利切-皮尔森的男人。他站在道德的高处自认为自己像个英雄一般保护了那个身处弱势的omega，他认为皮尔森不知好歹，他认为皮尔森应当对他感恩戴德。如果不是因为他的标记，皮尔森说不定在一轮一轮的考试结束之后会被卖到黑街成为皮条客的所有物。而这个omega却不知感恩地撬开了营地的大门逃走了，留下奈布-萨贝达成为整一个班的笑料。

但萨贝达渐渐想开了。不管他的出发点如何，他到底是个施暴者。

 

15

这几年，克利切-皮尔森并不好过。他忘不了那段被贩卖的经历，忘不了那个毛躁的小子对他做的事情。那个该死的标记弄得他很难受。尝过了alpha的omega再也不会被几根手指或者几件小玩具满足了。

皮尔森不是没找过其他的alpha，可他却再难体会到那种淋漓尽致的高潮。他的生活极其忙碌，大部分时间都在为了喝上一口热茶而奔波。那个年轻、羞涩、毛躁的菜鸟佣兵的脸渐渐在他脑海中模糊了，半夜做春梦时也只能看到一个身形类似的人压在他身上律动。

奈布-萨贝达的信息素倒是深深印在他脑海里，这甚至成为了他在找alpha解决生理需求时的一个标准。和皮尔森做过的alpha大多都身材高瘦，肌肉紧实，有一头干脆利落且帅气十足的短发，还有那清亮得让他陷进去的眉眼。他不得不承认，他余生的意义之一就是寻找奈布-萨贝达的替代品。

他想再次闻到那个泠冽如冬却又如同冰雪消融时生机且蓬勃的味道。

 

16

某一天，已经退役的雇佣兵因为一则广告进入了一个神秘的庄园。

他意外地看到了那许久之前的不速之客。那一身打着布丁的外套，刻意压低的帽子藏着双精明的眼睛，身材瘦长还微微驼着背正是克利切-皮尔森。奈布-萨贝达后来又长高了些，这显得两人的身高差愈发明显。他不动声色地靠近了皮尔森，在他耳边低声说到：

“先生，您还记得我吗？“

那温热的吐息喷在克利切的耳朵上痒痒的。这吐息所携着的一丝不易察觉的香味不知为何如此熟悉。

他转过身来。

“我、我该记得你吗？“那人的脸庞有些熟悉，可他却无论如何也想不起来。

退役的佣兵低着眉抿起他好看嘴唇，吐字清晰道：“可我还记得那天您身体里的味道。”

克利切-皮尔森在那瞬间屏住了他的呼吸。

end


End file.
